The Uprising
by S3BAGA
Summary: Three heroes, one ship and one empire determined to capture the ship What could go wrong? Rated T cuz idk
1. Prologue

**Hello readers...this is my very first fanfiction.I hope you will enjoy this.**

He was dead…yet he couldn't believe it.

They were getting ready to get into the chopper when… those things came out of nowhere.

Advisors… they killed Eli and would of killed Alyx as well if it wasn't for Dog.

Alyx… Gordon couldn't get his eye's off her sobbing figure over her father's corpse.

Every fiber of his body told him to comfort Alyx for her dreaded loss but he was just… paralyzed by the events that just occured. Eli's been one of Gordon's best friends and mentor, now gone in a blink of an eye... it saddened him to know that only a couple minute's earlier they were saying their farewell's on their journey to the borealis and now he laid lifeless on the ground with a hole in the back of his head...

 _Prepare for unforeseen_ _consequences..._

He did it... This was his doing...

It wasn't long until people that heard Alyx's sobs started coming, many being shocked by the tragic loss of Eli Vance.

"My goodness... Eli...No…" spoke first before making his way to Alyx's side."Alyx my dear, i'm so sorry..." he couldn't spell another word as Alyx dug her face in his chest."Please… come with me,you need to rest now."Kleiner spoke as he took the heartbroken Alyx away.

It wasn't long before Eli's body was taken away and the hangar cleared yet Gordon stood like a statue staring blankly at the hole the Combine advisors made.

 _I will make them pay for what they've done...Ever since they came to this planet all they did was to drain our planet's resources and to kill the human race...they cannot be reasoned with...the supression field was the main way of killing us… but that was in the past, before the citadel was destroyed…_

He thought before a voice broke out " , sent me for you, he request you go talk to him, he said it's urgent." a rebel spoke from the entrance of the hangar.

Gordon only nodded before making his way to the rebel to escort him.

On his way back into the base Gordon could do nothing but stare back at hangar and think of the events that occured earlier this day.

* * *

When Gordon entered the monitoring room he was greeted by two familiar figure's Magnusson and Kleiner were staying lined up in front of Gordon.

"So... what is it that you want to talk about?" Gordon spoke."It's about Alyx's condition...I doubt she's ready to go to the north pole after what happened." Magnusson replied

"The reason why we called you is that we want you to help her in her time of need." Kleiner added.

"I'll do what i can…" Gordon responded "but what are we going to do when we reach the borealis?" he added.

"When you reach the north pole you must immediately find Dr. Mossman and find out what's on the Borealis. Her last know location was an old radio station on the southern coast which was repurposed by us designated Kraken base." Kleiner replied

"And what about the borealis, Eli wanted to destroy it... said there are secrets on that ship capable of declaring a second seven hour war."

"Yes yes i know but think of the opportunity, we cannot simply let it go to waste... Gordon, if you see an opening please capture the ship and otherwise if the combine has located the project Judith was talking about then we'll have to destroy it no matter the cost."

"If it were that easy to capture the ship..." Gordon muttered "and what about Eli's body? Shouldn't we bury him?" he added

"Oh, you weren't informed. We're burying Eli tomorrow morning, it'll be on time right before your departure to the north pole." Magnusson answered

"Alright...i'll head out to see Alyx and see what i can do." Gordon spoke before leaving to see Alyx.

After Gordon left, Magnusson sighed "I still can't believe he almost single-handedly repelled the combine offensive..." to which Kleiner replied "Well, he is the Freeman after all." After that they went back to their business.

* * *

The door opened with a creak as Gordon stepped inside Alyx's small room only to find her on the couch staring at her family's photo.

"Hi Alyx, how are you feeling?" Gordon asked

"Better." She sniffed "I still can't believe he's gone, I miss him so much."

"I heard they are burying Eli tomorrow morning, hey don't be sad... he died knowing that the super portal was closed." Gordon said trying to be as optimistic as always

Alyx just let out a sad chuckle "Always the optimistic one aren't you."

"Heh, that's me." Gordon replied scratching the back of his head. "So do you think you'll be ok with coming to the north pole?"

"Of course...Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, with the event that occured I thought you wanted to stay on the side for a while."

"Gordon, you must understand that nothing will stop me from fighting on...Not even the death of my father even though it hurt's me."

"That's what i wanted to hear Alyx, glad you're gonna be ok."

"So they are burying my father tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, as much as i hate it we have to leave right after it..."

"That's okay, the quicker we leave the faster we can put a stop of the combine plans."

"Well, were gonna leave pretty early so were gonna have to rest, it's getting dark outside."

"So you're already leaving aren't you?" Alyx said forming a small smirk of her face

"Unfortunately, I have to help Dr. Kleiner install the coordinate's onto the helicopters autopilot's." Gordon sighed "Good night Alyx."

"Good night to you too Gordon." she said smiling warmly "I think i already feel better."

"I'm happy to hear that, bye." Gordon said as he left the room and made his way to his room."

* * *

Gordon was making his way to his chamber to get some rest. He was in deep thought about what he's going to do at the borealis...a part of him wished to destroy and fulfill Eli's wish and another wished to use it to humanity's advantage when suddenly a familiar face emerged from around the corner.

"Barney!" Gordon greeted with joy his long time friend

"You're quite the returning hero this day's Gordon!" Barney replied in a sarcastical manner "How are you doing old pal?

"I'm good, but you? Where were you? I haven't seen you since we evacuated city 17."

"Well, when the citadel collapsed our train was derailed and we had to get here on foot, we just got here, heheheh. I heard your train got derailed too but you had a little advantage... a certain sport's car" barney replied smirking at gordon

Gordon smiled back putting a hand on the back side of his head

"Hey man, are you okay... I heard about how you single handedly took on a small army of striders and hunters..." Barney said before turning his smile into a frown "and i heard about Eli. Gordon i'm sorry for what happened"

"Don't worry, i'm fine."

"How's Alyx, she must be heartbroken..."

"She's a little better, I talked with her about it and she's gonna make it."

"Glad she's okay, soo when are they burying Eli?"

"Tomorrow morning... hey are you coming to the north pole with us?"

"I will, I won't let you get all the glory heheh, by the way what is it with the north pole... why are we suddenly going over there?"

"Have you heard of Aperture Science?"

"Yes, i heard they were the main competitors with black mesa back in the day."

"Good, because one of their ship's that probably contains teleportation technology capable of opening up another superportal is in the north pole."

"So that explains it."

"Yes."

"So are we going to destroy it?

"I don't know yet, Kleiner said that if there's and opportunity we should capture the ship."

"And if the combine controls it we have to destroy it?"

"Exactly."

"So how many are going up there?"

"Just you, me and Alyx."

"So no all out assault."

"yep."

"That's fine by me, if were to destroy it were gonna have a lot of explosives."

"Those are already stacked in the chopper."

"Nice."

"Alright Barney i'd like to chat more but i have to help Dr. Kleiner install the coordinates in the chopper."

"It's alright Gordon, I want to go have some rest... Tomorrow is a big day after all, don't wanna be tired right?" Barney smirked

"Yea, see you tomorrow." Gordon replied before leaving down the hallway

 _Indeed tomorrow is a big day_

* * *

 **Tomorrow morning**

 **6:00 AM**

The rebels have outdone themselves with Eli's grave being located on the highest cliff of white forest overlooking the surrounding areas and the still burning city 17. The grave quality made to everyone's surprise as the stones around the pit where Eli's gonna rest for the rest of time were of equal size and almost perfectly placed on the sides. The cross even though it was recovered from the surrounding areas was still quite beautiful with sharp edges on the sides and top and a small angel holding a tiny cross in the space just above Eli's name.

Every single person from white forest was present to pay their respects.

Alyx was the front of the crowd looking at the grave of Eli Vance which was filled with flowers of all types. She was ready to put her set of flowers on the pile and say farewell to her loving father when someone placed his hand on her shoulder

"You can do it Alyx." Gordon whispered

She slowly made her way to her father's grave and placed the flowers in the pile before going back to Gordon's side.

"Eli Vance was a man unlike any other..." Gordon began "he was the best of the best, if it wasn't for him and Kleiner i would of never work at black mesa and probably would of not be here at all... and i want to thank him for that, for being like a father to me and that he always continued to do what he was right... fighting for humanity! We all know that he never stopped fighting... even after earth's capitulation after the 7 hour war he did not stopped fighting for freedom and went and established the resistance that we all know today! He laid the foundation for our future... When i was back in the citadel Breen once said that he was the one that laid it but he was wrong... what he laid was a path toward death and decay...and not a path toward peace and prosperity..."

Seeing the crowd get mover by his speech, Gordon continued "and that's why we should never give up on our hope's of freedom for with every strike we score on the combine were always getting closer and closer to it!" the crowd burst out with cheers of joy

"And now I would like a moment of silence... for a dear friend of ours... Eli Vance." He finished

moments felt like minutes as the world was saying their farewell's to their dear friend and with every moment more and more people left until only Alyx, Barney and Gordon were left.

"Gordon that was so sweet of you." Alyx said smiling warmly at him

"It was nothing... people need inspiration, their morale was broken when they found out about his death... I had to do something." He replied

"And you did... never thought you'd be soo good at giving inspirational speeches Gordon." Barney added

"Neither did I." Gordon replied letting a small smirk form on his face

"So now's the time... we have to go to the north pole." Alyx said before glancing one more time at her father's grave "I think we should go... the chopper is waiting for us." She started walking towards the base

"Indeed it is..." Barney replied as he left as well

Gordon stood there staring at his mentor's grave deep in thought

 _I will avenge you... I will destroy that ship to complete your wish... I promise you._

* * *

 **I do not own Half life or any character's as they are Valve's property.**

Well that's the first chapter... this is my first fanfiction as a whole and i don't think i did that bad... did i? heheh

I still have a lot of think to learn about this sites mechanics but for the mean while i hope you enjoyed this little story

As for the next time

Stay frosty


	2. Arrival

The helicopter engines roared through the wind, it was an infernal sound Gordon thought.

It has been around nine hours since they had left white forest and now were crossing the Atlantic.

"Hey Gordon." Barney broke the loud silence

"Huh?"

"If we pull this off i might just repay my debt to you heheh."

"You should... I've been waiting more than twenty years for that beer."

"Is it already that long?"

"Uh huh..." Gordon nodded before looking out one of the small windows on the side. On the horizon there was nothing but a clean sea and clear sky. The sea looked like it held no dangers at all but then he remembered what kind of alien creatures live in the waters of xen and what they were capable of.

Gordon kept watching the view before he drifted to sleep.

I

I

I

" _Freeeeemaaaaaan..."_ Its voice boomend across the arena, the creature or the nihilanth as the vortigaunts called it stared down at Gordon with eyes of pure hatred...

A battle ensued with Gordon being victorious.

As Gordon whatched the nihilanth spin out of control releasing a great amount of portals he realised where he would end up.

On the very same tram he took to black mesa hours before the resonance cascade... with... him...

He didn't even know his name... but ever since that day he always appeared out of nowhere in various locations as if he was testing Gordons strengh and skill.

But he never appeared... neither him or the tram, instead gordon woke up in the middle of an arena that had a very familiar look... a combine look.

When Gordon rose to his feet he realised that he was surrounded by a sea of warriors of different shapes and sizes... all battle ready, but what caught Gordons eyes were the six giant pairs of white glowing eyes that whatched from the shadows.

then Gordon heard something weak coming from somewhere

 _"Their slaves... we are... their slaves... we are..."_

he then realised that the voice belonged to the nihilanth and that the warriors and the figured from the shadows must be the real combine

as he examined the sea of warriors he heard a voice come from the shadows

"come..."

Gordon immediately tensed up and looked at the source of the sound

"come... DIEEEEEE!" it screamed as the sea of warriors joined in with their own metalic screeches and screams

Gordon put his hands on his ears as the ear deafening sound made his head hurt as if it was about to explode

it wasnt long until gordon fell on the ground as he lay there unable to stop the agonizing sound, suddenly the sound stopped and Gordon closed his eyes as he heard the voice spoke again.

"He will lead you to your doom... stop what you are doing and give yourself in Freeman... there's no need for more bloodshed... now wake up"

I

I

I

Gordon opened his eyes to find Alyx and Barney flying the helicopter.

"Hey... how long have I been out?" he asked

"About two hours." Alyx replied "Hey, are you okay Gordon? I heard you whimpering in your sleep." she added

"I'm okay, just had a nightmare... just a nightmare." the last part he muttered to himself

"So how long till we reach our destination?"

"Just a few kilometers left Gordon... we should be seeing icebergs by now but i don't see any." Barney replied

"Wait there's one." Alyx pointed out in the distance

"Yea, only now i see them." Barney replied

Suddenly an alarm blarred catching the attention of everyone

"What's going on?!" Alyx starting to get worried

"we've got company..." Barney replied before looking at the radar "east 1.5 kilometers away and closing in fast... its only one."

"How long until we reach the shore?" Gordon asked

"We should be seeing it by now, just a little more."

"Is there any way we can defend ourselves?"

"The chopper doesn't have any weapons so no..." Alyx replied

"Great... wait, I have a idea."

He quickly went to the back of the helicopter and grabbed two safety cables and wrapped them around him

"Uhh Gordon, what are you doing?" Barney replied

"Mounting a defence." Gordon replied taking out his rpg

"Alright, I need you to change course for a bit... head west."

"But why?"

"If we keep our course it will hit us from the sides which are vulnerable, but if we head west it will be right on our back and i will be able to fire back... good thing i bought extra rockets just for this mission... now I need you to open up the ramp once its within 100 meters, got it?

"Yes"

"Alright"

Every fibre from Gordon screamed that the plan wouldn't work... what if the creature changed course, what if it flanked them... they wouldn't be able to fight back... no... the plan had to work... it had to...

I

I

I

Minutes passed since their change of course and Gordon felt that anytime now the creature would be on top of them...

"Its within 200 meters already... I can even see it in the horizon, its a gunship." Barney spoke

"Just a little more..." Gordon muttered to himself

"Gordon, get ready im about to drop the ramp... be ready to take it down." Barney added

Gordon nodded and took aim with his rpg at the ramp

"3...2...1... NOW!"

the ramp dropped in a second and Gordon could see the gunship heading straight for them... taking aim he fired the first rocket and fixed his sight on the gunships nose. The rocket hit home and the gunship took a hard right as it went out of control for a few seconds before regaining its bearings

"Great shot Gordon!" Alyx burst out

"Its not over yet... that thing is still going."

taking aim again Gordon realised something... that the gunship hadn't opened fire on the rockets like it usualy does.

he fired again fixing his sight on the gunship... another score, could the gunship have no ammo?

"Another hit great!" Alyx cheered

"I don't think it has ammo." Gordon replied

"What?"

"It should be already in range to take us down easily... yet it hadn't fired a shot, I think it tries to perform a kamikaze attack on us."

"Than take it down before it takes both us and itself down."

"Im trying..."

Taking aim again Gordon realised that the gunship had gotten closer then ever. He fired and scored another hit on the gunship but the gunship was already onto them as it slammed itself from below and to everyones surprise it let out a volley of dark energy pulses as they pierced the hull from the gas tank all the way to the rotors.

Gordon could only watch dumbstruck as the gunship detached from below and flanked the from the right

"Sneaky bastard..." he muttered before realising that their helicopter was in bad shape

"Quick take us to the mainland!"

"What do you think were doing Gordon!" Alyx replied

"And take out that damn gunship will ya?" Barney added

"I don't have a shot... its right to the side!" he screamed before having an idea

slowly but surely he stepped on the ramp praying that the cables woudn't break and he took aim once more

"two more rockets... one is all i need." he whispered

firing the rocket alarmed the gunship as it slowed down and started taking pot shots at the rocket that was being maneuvered by the lazer sight from Gordons rpg

it impacted on its side as it let out a mecanical screech but to Gordons surprise it survived the shot but without smoke coming from its sides

"one more rocket... please die."

He fired and maneuvered the rocket around the incoming shots from the gunship. As he let the rocket bypass the gunship to hit it from behind he realised that the gunship had opened fire on him

as shots went all around him a lucky shot hit him in the right shoulder with enough force to drop the rpg as it slided down the ramp

Gordon slided twice as fast to grab it but the safety cables sprung into action stopping Gordon just as he was about to grab it. He watched the only hope of taking down the gunship fall into the ocean down below.

"Fuck!" He shouted before grabbing the cables and bringing himself up

"Gordon what are you doing?! Take that thing down!" Barney shouted

"The rpg is gone..."

"What? Oh no..."

"Get us to the mainland as fast as you can... the gunship doesn't appear as it want to fight, its just following us."

"Probably following us to our next to be crash sight so he can tell his friends where to find us."

"There's the mainland!" Alyx pointed out in the distance before a cracked sound from the helicopter "No! Not now... come on!"

"Just a little more!"

As the helicopter finally made its way to the icy lands the rotors finaly gave in as the helicopter started descending down

"Hang on!" as the three of them grabbed onto everything they could and braced for impact

When the helicopter hit the ground the gunship stopped in its tracks and waited for a few seconds before changing course back to base to inform them of the Freemans presence

I

I

I

Everything went silent... everything went black for Gordon when the helicopter crashed into the snowy lands

Once again Gordon woke up in that same arena, but this there were no warriors and no eyes of the shadows. He was all alone to stare into the darkness this nightmare provided... was it even a nightmare? He couldn't tell.

but then there was this eerie silence until he spoke.

 _Doctor Freeeman..._ it was him

"I realised this may not be the most perfect moment to talk concerning the recent... events... but only now... i find out that _they..."_ immediately the silhouettes of the warriors and the glowing eyes appeared behind the Gman "Tried to... reason with you through your sleep, and i have to admit that i was a little... shocked when i found that they tried to reason with anyone after everything that they have done... Freeman you have to realise that such monsters as these do not deserve any reason to begin with... but of course there was a time when they weren't the monsters of today but the worlds greatest... _heroes..."_ the word heroes rolling out no more then a hiss "In a time where they tried to help and guide young races... such as yours they somehow fell to decadence and became what they are today... **The multiverses** **conquerors**..." the last three words rolled out with a sad tone. "Do what is right Doctor Freeman... save mankind"

Then everything went black as Gordon began to wake up

I

I

I

When Gordon finally woke up he was laid next to Barney right next to the helicopter

"Ugh..." Gordon groaned before getting up and trying to wake Barney up

"Uhhh..." he opened his eyes "hey, where are we?"

"next to the helicopter, where's Alyx?" Gordon asked

"Im over here!" a voice came from inside the helicopter

the two sprung into action thinking Alyx was trapped inside but were stopped in their tracks as they found her looking through the helicopters equipment

"How long have we been out?" Barney asked

"About twenty minutes... I left your equipment up front, and here you go Barney" she handed him a white winter coat

"Thanks"

"Gordon, you want one too?"

"No im good." he replied before going to pick up his equipment

just as he picked his crowbar Gordon could see something on the horizon as it made its way to their location

"We've got company... quick hide" as the three of them ran over a small snow dune overlooking the heli crash

"Apc... we have to capture it" Alyx said

"we all agree on that" Gordon replied

"wait for them to get off and inspect the crash site then we smoke them"

as the apc stopped in front of the crash site two snow camouflaged soldiers stepped out

"We'll fire on my mark"

I

I

I

Black one has been inspecting the crash site while Razor two had kept watch for Anticitizen one and his allies

"Overwatch, no sight on aniticitizen one or his accomplices Black one out" he said as he made his way out of the wreckage "Permission to do a sweep then return to base over"

"Roger"

"Razor two come, we'll do a swee-" his words were cut off as bullets impacted in his head killing him instantly

Razor two jumped in cover behind the wreckage firing blind with his mp7 from cover as he didn't see where the shots were coming from

as stress started to overcome the soldier he came with the idea of getting into the apc and blast them to death using the built in rocket launcher

he pulled his two grenades out and threw them in the general direction where the shots came from as he started running as fast as he could towards the apc

he heard the grenades go off when he reached the apc only to come face to face with Gordon wielding a shotgun

the soldier started screaming at the top of his lungs as he was blasted away by Gordon

"Jeez, shut up"

"Great job Gordon" Barney said as he made his way to the apc

"Lets get inside and see if we can go anywhere"

As they entered the vehicle Gordon realised how tight the interior actually was in this vehicles

"Any locations on the GPS?" asked gordon who was in the driver's seat

"only one... designated D5506"

"Then thats where were going"

* * *

 **I do not own Half life or any character's as they are Valve's property**

After all this time i finally decided to do the second chapter

all the delay was on my part because im a lazy person

As for the next time

Stay frosty


End file.
